


Truth or Dare or Don't

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kiss Fic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare or Don't.





	

Playing Truth or Dare or Don’t with only two people was a lot of work, particularly since Candy kept choosing Don’t as usual, but Mabel was happy to pick up the slack, performing ridiculous dare after ridiculous dare just to entertain one of her BFF’s, who was acting a little more skittish than usual. Mabel had just finished eating as many marshmallows as she could in 30 seconds (eighty-seven, a new record!) when it was finally Candy’s turn again.

“Okay,” said Mabel, still wiping marshmallow fluff off her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, “Truth or Dare or Don’t!”

“I choose… Don’t,” said Candy predictably. It was fine, thought Mabel, let the next crazy challenge begin!

“Okay… Truth or Dare or Don’t,” said Candy, who’s ears were turning pink. It was time to put the plan in action. 

“Dare!” Mabel cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She was ready for anything!

“Um… Okay. I dare you to… Close your eyes,” said Candy, her face turning beet red as she spoke.

Mabel raised an eyebrow at this strangely simple request, but, she closed her eyes as Candy had asked.

Candy froze; her heart beating at a nervous pace, but, with sudden determination, she pecked Mabel on the lips. She pulled away almost instantly, Mabel’s eyes widened in surprise and found Candy burying her face with her hands, the tips of her ears practically glowing red.

“Candy you goober!” Said Mabel with a laugh. She hugged Candy tightly around the waist. “You could’ve just asked me if you wanted a kiss!”

“Hee, hee, I know,” said Candy with a grin. “I just get so nervous! Also, you taste like a marshmallow!”

“You’re a marshmallow!”

Mabel tossed a pillow at Candy, pressing her against the couch cushions.

“I am a S'more now!” said Candy, giggling. Turns out it does pay to be daring every once in a while.


End file.
